The Quest of Arceus: Journey to a New Homeworld
by Dialga's Song of Time
Summary: The pokemon world is dying. Will Arceus and his fellow legends make to their new home alive. Could this place called hyrule be what their looking for. Even then, new legendaries are born. Pease Read and review
1. Prologue

**Note: Hello, I am dialgia's Song of Time. This will be my first ever story, a crossover at that. Please be nice for this reason. This prologue is the background of the plot. **

**Prologue:**

**(music: the Hero of Time, LOZ: Wind Waker)**

In a vast galaxy, there is a world that was dying, known as the Pokemon world. This world was in chaos. Evil organizations were on murderous rampages, humans and pokemon alike. The regions of this world, from Kanto to Sinnoh, were now barren and desolate. Corpses of people and pokemon alike littered the lands. People in this world prayed that Arceus, the god of the Pokemon, would bring salvation to them, but Arceus was unable to help, for he feared that the evil organizations would try to control or even kill him. Many legendaries were killed when trying to save innocent lives. After the death of the Temporal Pokemon, Dialga, the very fabric of time was collapsing, resulting in time stopping in many different parts of the galaxy.

Giratina II was the son of the first Giratina. The first Giratina was the one that once wreaked havoc upon the Pokemon world. The second Giratina however overthrew his creul father and brought peace the the Distortion world, which was were the departed souls of people and pokemon live. This world was considered heaven, Currently, the first Giratina is in the underworld, where those who caused pain and suffuring in the lives of others. With the death of Giratina II, the Distortion World was also begining to collapse. The Original One, Arceus, felt sad and hurt and knew that there was no hope for his world.

The legends that were slain included: Dialga, Giratina, and the regi trio, but the were others. Then Arceus soon declared an emergency meeting for the remaining legendaries . And so, the quest for for a new homeworld will begin.

**Please review and give me ideas for this story**

**Also, I would like some OCs for my story. Note: they need to be legendary pokémon and need to be mates for my characters. **

**The gender of my main legendaries:**

**Arceus: male**

**Palkia: female **

**New Dialga: male**

**New Giratina: male**

**All the rest of the legends yow decide.**


	2. The plan

**Chapter Two: the plan**  
**(Hall of Origin music plays)**

It was rather busy time at the Hall of Origin which consists of a throne room(place where Arceus holds his meetings), bedrooms specific for all the legendaries including himself. a nursery, and an infirmary. The floors are covered with white marble with golden markings, walls are decorated white and gold with majestic pillars perfectly aligned in the halls."What am I going to do?" , said Arceus the equine like being who created the pokémon world. Soon Arceus let out a mighty roar, "All legendaries report for an urgent meeting." First to arrive was the spatial pokémon, Palkia who was saddened by news of the deaths of her siblings, Dialga and Giratina II.

Arceus did not just have legendary pokemon with him, he also had groups of non legendary pokemon that help out around the Halll of Origin. The pokemon were about 12 magnazone and 4 salamence as security and police, four pairs of staraptor and pidgeot as messaengers, twenty chancy and blissy as nurses, and a diverse group of electric type pokemon to provide electricy.

The next few legendaries to arrive were Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre. Mew and Celebi followed behind the larger legendaries. Finally, the last to arrive was the trio of Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos. After everyone arrived the legendary pokémon gatherd in front of their leader.

Arceus soon told the legendaries of the situation at hand. Arceus said. "I am sure you all know that we have lost so many of our comrades, including Dialga and Giratina II." After hearing this, the legendaries gasped in shock. After hearing the news Palkia broke down and cried loudly in sadness. The other legends tried to comfort the spatial deity but no avail.

To make matters worse, Groudon and Kyorge started fighting, firing attacks at each other. This caused are chain reaction of fighting between the legends. Seeing this, Palkia could not take it anymore and went to her room in tears. Arceus soon shouted ,"Enough all of you!"

and fired a judgment attack at the feuding legends. Soon all the fighting stopped. Arceus soon said in calm voice, "Anyways we need to find a new home world." Rayquaza said in a knightly voice, "Where will we live, my lord." Arceus then began to glow golden and the hall of origin was enveloped in this light.

Then the scenery changed to what was a beautiful planet which was larger than their own world. "What is this planet and who lives there?" Arceus zoomed in further on the planet until a beautiful kingdom can be seen. On this land they could see a pointy eared humen who was was wearing a green tunic an cap, long white undershirt and pants, brown boots, and also had a mystical sword and sheild with markings the legendaries have never seen. This human was riding on horseback across the fields. "This, my children, is a land called Hyrule." Arceus told them in a joyful way. All the legendaries could only look in awe and wonder of the world that lay before them.

Then after being being back in the Hall of Origin Arceus told them, "All right everyone, tonight we shall make our final preparations for our journey." Then he said, "We shall leave for this new home tomorrow at dawn."

Arceus then headed to his room and opened his travel log, He wrote:

_Day 1 month 1_

_This was a busy day for me and the other legendaries. The news of the deaths of most of the legendaries was shocking to everyone and I hope that the new home that we seek will welcome us. Though my world is dead, it and all of its inhabitants will someday be reborn. I wonder what this hyrule is like thaough I have not been there since its creation. I wonder how the three qoddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, are doing. I will find out later. Now I need to check and see if everyone is ready. Hmmm.. I hear my daughter, I need to go._

_End log entry_

_

* * *

End Chapter_


	3. Chapter three: preparations and the comf

**Chapter three: preparations and the comfort of a father**

**(Serenade of water from LOZ: Ocarina of time plays)**

It is currently nighttime in the Hall of Origin, and all the legendaries were making final preparations for departure. However, cries of sadness can be heard in the hallways which were damp from Palkia's tears. Arceus was walking through the halls when he heard it.

"Why did you both have to die?" Palkia cried, clutching on a photo of her, Arceus, Giratina II, and Dialga who were at the Spear Pillar. Palkia was curled up in a ball on her pink Poke-bed, completely soaked with tears. Palkia's room was once shared by her brothers, as there are two other beds in this room that are empty. On the shelves were the Adamant, Lustrous, and the Griseous orbs.

"I better comfort my daughter. " Arceus muttered to himself. Arceus soon went towards Palkia's room to help. At this time, Palkia was still crying until she heard footsteps, and then replied, "Father?" Arceus approached her and sat beside his daughter, tucking his golden hooves under his gray chest, "It's alright, I am right here." Arceus replied. Then Arceus looked between her paws and saw the portrait of his family and said in a comforting voice, "You miss your brothers, don't you?"

"I do." answered Palkia. "It will never be the same without them." Arceus then nuzzled her with comfort and reassurance. Then Palkia asked a question. "Since Diagla is dead, wouldn't time itself break down?" Arceus then told her that time is indeed being destroyed.

Then, Arceus hummed a silent lullaby to his daughter who soon fell fast asleep. After that, Arceus went outside to meet Celebi, a green fairy-like pokémon who traveled time. As Arceus approached Celebi, he noticed there were four Pokémon eggs. Two of them were blue with silver markings and an azure diamond embedded on both eggs. But one of these eggs held the essence of time itself. The third egg was gray and black with red bands on the egg. The fourth egg was white with patterns of blue, yellow, and pink.

"I see you brought those eggs, thank you," replied Arceus. "You're welcome, master Arceus," Celebi said politely in a sweet voice. Then Celebi noticed that Arceus' fur was wet, and said, "Is something wrong, Arceus, and did something happen to Lady Palkia?" she said. Arceus then answerd, "Well, Palkia is saddened at the loss of her brothers who were slain." Celebi replied, "Oh! I am sorry to hear that, I hope she fells better soon."

Celebi told Arceus about the Pokemon eggs she found and said, "What should we do about these eggs, Arceus?" "Celebi, I would like you to take these eggs to the nursery in the Hall of Origin for me." replied Arceus. Then Arceus asked Celebi, "After you are finished, will you take the egg of the lake trio to Hyrule and let the people there know that I, Arceus, the god of the Pokemon, will be arriving soon." Arceus explained to her the directions to Hyrule and the things she must do when she gets there. After hearing this, Celebi answered, "I will do it, and I won't fail you, Master Arceus." After Celebi took the eggs to the nursery, she departed for Hyrule. After all of this, Arceus went to the throne room and muttered, "Tommorrow, our journey shall begin."

**End of Chapter**

**please review and comment **

**Guess who is going to appear next chapter, (hint, it is a female Groudon, an OC)**

**There will be more updates, so enjoy**


	4. Chapter four: Departure and a stowaway

**Chapter four: Departure and a stowaway **

As dawn approached at the Hall of Origin, Arceus was ready to depart. He shouted in a booming voice, "Attention all legendaries, we will now be departing!" Soon the Hall of Origin began to transform and started to detach itself from the Spear Pillar. **(BGM: Meteo(Starfox 64) plays)  
**  
Meanwhile, another Groudon was trying to get to the Hall of Origin before it was too late, She cried out desperately, "Please, don't leave me behind, Arceus!" Then she ran fast as she could up the vanishing stairway that led to the hall. She finally made it in the Hall of Origin and breathed a sigh of relief, then fainted in exhaustion.

Soon, the Hall of Origin completed its transformation into a majestic starship. The starship looked like a giant egg with a golden cross-like wheel at the middle (similar to Arceus'), three pairs of rocket boosters attached to the hull of the ship, 16 crystals resembling Arceus' life plates embedded around the part of the ship's bow, and two pairs of metallic angel-like wings on the sides of the ship, The name of the starship was the Alpha Star.

At this time, Groudon was wandering the halls until he saw the female Groudon unconcious near the entrance to the Hall of Origin. and then yelled in a panicked tone, "Arceus! Someone has collapsed at the entrance!" Arceus soon heard this and rushed to were Groudon is to help. After getting there, Groudon explained to Arceus what happened. Then they took the Groudon to the infirmary.

After that, the starship soon left the Pokemon world heading for its destination, Hyrule. But before leaving, Arceus hovered near the dying planet and spoke in a sad voice, "Farewell, my beloved world and children." But Arceus soon glowed golden and transformed the planet into a small gold sphere, revealing more stars and an empty space where the planet once was, Arceus then muttered to himself, "This world will be reborn, merged with the land of Hyrule." He shed a single tear before heading back to his ship.

**End of chapter**

**remember to review and commnt on my story**

**I would also like some ideas and suggestions for my future chapters**

**Next chapter new legendaries will be born(try to guess who they will be.)**

**More wil be on the way**


	5. Chapter five: New life, bonding, and a l

Chapter five: New life, bonding, and a looming threat

It has been a week since Arceus and his fellow legendaries departed for their new home world, and are making considerable progress. Now, the legendaries are relaxing in their rooms except Palkia who was still a bit depressed, and yet Arceus and Groudon are at the infirmary waiting for the female Groudon to awaken.

"Is she going to be okey Arceus?" Groudon asked with concern and looked the female land pokemon. Then at that moment the land pokemon began to stir. She then opened her yellow eyes and then saw that she was in a white room and then looked around confused. "Where am I?" she said, Arceus then told her, "You are in the infirmery at the Hall of Origin." And then Arceus asked, "By the way, what is your name." The Groudon then answer shly. "My name is Devon." Then Groudon commented, "Thats a sweet name." Devon then blushed, "Thank you, thats so kind of you." Then Devon asked Arceus a question, "Where is this ship heading anyway?" Arceus then answered, "We are heading towards Hyrule, our new homeworld."

Arceus than explained to Devon about the situation they were in and the events that have happened so far. Later it seemed the Devon is in love with Groudon, and then Arceus decided that the two land lizard pokemon should be mates. Then suddenly a small hedgehog like pokemon, shaymin rushed in the infirmery with an excited voice(shaymin sounds like she does in the 11th pokemon movie). Arceus asked shaymin in a calm voice, "Shaymin, whats wrong?" Shaymin then replied, "Come quickly, the eggs in the nursery are about to hatch!" Then Arceus alerted all the legendaries of the event that is about to occur and shouted, "All legendaries, report to the nursery immediatly."

Then, all of the legendaries including Palkia, Groudon, Devon, and Arceus rushed into the nursery to watch the birth of the new legendaries. All three eggs were hatching at the same time, but one of these eggs the held the essence of time then glowed blue and hatched. From the first egg, came a baby Dialga, who was a dark blue dinosaur like pokemon with light blue markings running along the side of his body, a wing like structure on his back, a short tail, red eyes, and a metallic chestplate with a blue diamond embedded at the center(note, while the egg was hatching you could what would sound like a clock chiming the hour). Then came another Dialga, whose body was a lighter color than his brother. And finally, came was a baby Giratina who look similar to Giratina II except that he was slightly larger than normal.

Palkia approached the three baby pokemon and said in a kind voice, "Welcome to the world children," Then the three cried out to her and said in unison, "mama!" Then Palkia came to them a nuzzled against them lovingly. When Palkia saw them, she had a look of sadness adnd felt that the baby Dialg looked almost exactly like her desceased brother. Arceus then told the other legendaries, "Now I welcome you all our newest additions to our legendary family and council." Then after a long introduction from Arceus to their newest additions, all the legendaries went back to their rooms except Palkia and Arceus himself. Arceus then asked Palkia, "Would you like to take them to your room?" Palkia then replied, "Of course."

But even though it was peaceful in ths ship, a sinister threat lurked in the shadows of space, A demonic voice spoke, "So, a new time ruler has been born, well I will make sure he will not last long." This voice came from a being known as Dark Dialga, who was jet black, blood red markings and and a ruby embedded on its chestplate, and blades and spikes on different parts of its body. These blades and claws were stained with dried blood.

Then ofter a long day Arceus went to his room and added to his travel log by using his psychic abilities and wrote,

Day 8 Month one

_Today was a rather joyous day for me and the other legendaries. Three new legendaries were born today and Groudon found a mate and hopefully one day he will father children of his own, carrying down his bloodline. I am glad my daughter is herself againm and I when I find the one responsible for the death of her brothers, he will be punished severly. I wish the baby Dialgs's parents were there to see him born, yet it seems that like all newborn pokemon the first one they saw was Palkia. They saw her as their mother. Well now its time for me to get some rest._

_

* * *

_

End of chapter

Please read and review


	6. Enter Starfox

_Three months have past since the birth of the new legendaries, and the Alpha Star has gotten closer and closer to its destination. It is currently nearing the Lylat System as of now. Also, Devon, Groudon's mate is currently pregnant with two children. Hower they were being followed by Dark Dialga. Not far from the Alpha Star was another ship, The Great Fox which belong to the Star Fox team, a group of space mercenaries who protect the Lylat System._

The team's commander, Fox, was staring into space when he noticed the Alpha Star.  
"Better get ROB to do an analysis." he mumbled. He jumped down from his perch and walked towards the Great Fox's control panel. "ROB," he said, "Do a scan of that ship over that way, to the west." "Yes, Commander." replied ROB, who proceded to work.

After a few minutes, ROB had his results. There were lifeforms on this other ship, who were identified as threats. "Okay, thank you, ROB." Fox said. He sent out a message on the Great Fox's intercom, "All members, please make your way to your fighter jets. I repeat, all members."

Within minutes, the Star Fox team, Fox, Falco, Peppy, and Slippy, were ready to inspect this ship, and if threatened, fire at will.

Mesnwhile, Arceus was checking on his legendary family and emsuring that everyone is safe. However, the peace in the Alpha Star was shattered when the alarm went off causing some of the legendaries. especially the yougest ones to panic. The alarm blared, "unknown lifeforms approaching! alert!"  
Arceus heard this and shouted, "All legendaries, stay calm!"

Arceus zoomed to the control panel. "All right, then," he said. "If you aliens want a fight, you've got one!". Arceus pushed a button, and artillery guns suddenly appeared on the side of the Alpha Star.

Then both ships approached. Fox shouted to his teammates, "Fire at will" Then the arwings fired at the Alpha Star. The Alpha Star was hit, Arceus then shouted, "Activated forcefield." Arceus then glowed and all 16 life plates came out of his body and then a golden shield formed around it.

"Keep firing!" Fox screamed. More bullets flew at the Alpha Star, but they bounced back. "NO! Evacuate! I repeat, Star Fox, evacuate!" Fox yelled, but it was too late. Peppy' ship was hit, and started to spiral. Arceus suddenly jumped to save Pepp.

Arceus rushed towards Peppy and stopped time and pulled the ship towards the Alpha Star. Arceus then told Peppy, "Don't worry. I got you."  
Peppy then saild, "Thanks, my whole life flashed before my eyes!"

Arceus returned Peppy to the Great Fox. "Thank you. You saved my comrade, even though we had instigated that battle." said Fox. "It is quite all right," replied Arecus "Tell me, do you know the directions to get to Hylia, the planet of Zelda?" "Just keep going the way you came," said Fox. "Then, at the border of the Lylat System, ask the tollkeeper where Hylia is, and you should be all set."

"Thank you very much." said Arceus. Sudddenly, the Great Fox started to shake. "Commader McCloud, it's another lifeform!" cried ROB. Fox rushed to battle, but Arceus blocked his way. "I know who it is; Dark Dialga is that lifeform. He's my rebellious son. Wait here; I shall go confront him." he said.

Arceus jumped atop the ship. There he was; Primal Dialga, Dark Dialga, the Dialga controlled by evil Pokemon and Team Galactic. "What do you want, Dialga?" Arceus asked. "I...want...those baby Pokemon. They will become my legion of fighters, and fight alongside me as I destroy the Pokemon who shattered my life; you!" Dialga screamed. He pounced on Arceus as the two engaged in fierce battle.

"Dialga, Team Galactic is controlling you, and so is Dusclops!" Arceus yelled. "SHUT UP! I know the truth, old geezer, and I will become the next Arceus!" Dialga used his Roar of Time, and Arceus was blasted away from the ship. "FIGHT BACK!" Dialga screamed.

But, Arceus couldn't.

He loved his son too much. He had to abandon him, when Team Galactic held Arceus, Primal Dialga, Dialga, and Giratina I prisoners. They threatened Arceus, saying they would kill his sons if he didn't listen to them. The more stubborn Arceus, the more pain his sons endured. Primal Dialga withstood the pain, but it killed Dialga and Giratina, who died.

Finally, Arceus told them to stop, but instead, Cyrus demanded Primal Dialga go with them. Arceus was left alone, all his sons gone.

Suddenly, Arceus realized he could save Primal Dialga. He began to glow, and blasted a massive Hyper Beam. After the impact, primal Dialga was knocked unconsious. Arceus than sighed with relief and than called to Palkia and said, "Can you take Primal Dialga to the infirmery " The white spatial dragon answered, "Yes father." After that, Arceus went talk to Fox Mcloud, thanking him for there assistance. Fox thaen asked, "Do you want us to escort you to Planet Hylia?, Arceus replied, "Well, after that incident I would be more than happy to have your team guide us to our destination."

After what seem to be a long day, all of the legendaries decided to rest for now. Meanwhile, Arceus went to his room behing the meeting room and wrote more on his travel log which said:

Day 7 Month 4

_Today was an eventful day for me. I was suprised to meet the starfox team, though they foolishly attacked my ship. Even then I managed to save an elderly rabbit named Peppy, and we called off our attacks. But I will never forget when I found Dark Dialga and knocked him out. I hope that maybe that he will be brought to his senses. I will have to keep him in close watch to ensure the safety of the other legendaries. I have a feeling that each passing day, we are getting closer to our destination. Well, I must get some sleep, and who knows what tomorrow may bring._

_End log_

* * *

End of Chapter

Remember to review


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: The arrival of Yin and Yang, and the judgement of primal Dialga

A month has passed since Arceus silenced Primal Dialga, the pokemon responsible for killing of Palkia's brothers. All of the legendaries were doing their daily routine in the ship. Palkia's children were growing rapidly and often played with each other. Groudon's mate Devon layed two eggs withen a couple of weeks. She was looking forward to the day they hatch. Kyogre though, decided to visit her counterpart and managed to rekindle her friendship with the continent pokemon, thus ending their feud that lasted for eons. Morning soon arrived for the Alpha Star as the legendaries were getting up and eating breakfest.

Arceus woke up and decided to head to the infirmery to check on Primal Dialga with Palkia coming with him. After arriving in the infermery, Arceus asked one of the chansey were primal dialga was and then went to where he was laying down. Arceus noticed that primal dialga was now a different color and appearance, having no blades, and was a light shade of gray with blue marking, and his eyes were still red.

As primal dialga began to wake up, he muttered, "Where am I?" Arceus then replied, "You are in the infirmey my son." Arcwus then explained to primal dialga of what happened and where they were going. Arceus decided on giving him a new name, which was Shade. Later, explained to Shade, "Shade, you you are going to face justice today since we are going to have trial for you."

Then at noon, Arceus went to the meeting area and shouted, "All legendaries should report at the meeting area for trial." Then Arceus said, "Officer magnazone, go get Shade and escort him here for a court trial." Officer Magnazone replied, "Affirmetive master Arceus." After that, all of the legendaries gathered in the meeting area for a court trial. Shade was escorted in front of Arceus, Then everything was set for trial,

Arceus went in front of his podium and said to everyone, "I gathered you here today for the trail of Shade who killed Dialga, Giratina II, and also betrayed us." Then all the other pokemon glared daggers at Shade and muttered vile comments to him. Palkia, who was beside Arceus, shouted in pure rage, "YOU MURDERER!" and was almost about to spacial rend his head clean off of his neck. But luckily, she was held back by several magnazone, who shouted to her, "stop, you will only make yourself bad as he is." Shade however, flinched at that remark. Arcues then said, "The chargers that that brought include, two counts of murder of a higher ranked legendary, and treason, how do you plead" Shade answered, "guilty sir."

**later in the trial...**

After the jury returned, Arceus asked Rayquaza, his right hand legendary, "What is your verdict." Rayquaza then answered, "We the jury find the defendant guilty of all charges." With that answer, Shade began to feel fearful of what is to come. Arceus Then said to Shade in a serious tone, "Now it is time for your sentencing." Hearing this, Shade began to sweat profusely and started to shake. Officer magnazone asked Arceus, "What will his punishment be, sire." Arceus replied, "Normally the punishment for murder and treason is de-" but was cut off be Shade, saying in a pleading voice, "Please Arceus, have mercy on my soul, please spare me," Shade cried out. "Please calm down, I am not going to kill you, since I am a merciful god." Arceus replied. Then Arceus said, "But, instead I am going to take away your powers and downgrade your attacks to their basic form, and you will not be allowed to go near Palkia's children, understood."

Shade the answered, "Yes Arceus, I understand." After that, Arceus glowed in a blue light sent a bolt of lightning at him and began draining all of his power, while Shade was screaming in agony. When it was over, Shade was left unconscious, and Arceus said, "Magnazone, take him to his room for now." Then Shade was taken to his room while everyone else remained in the meeting rom. Arceus then said to everyone, "Court adjourned, we shall take the rest of the day off." Then everyone went back to their rooms for the day.

**On the next day...**

Early next morning in the Great Fox the starfox team were getting ready to go in their arwings to patrol around the Alpha Star. Fox told contacted is wing mates saying, "How is it around the Alpha Star?" Peppy answeered, "Its quiet, too quiet." Then, without warning a black creature with light going behind it and a white creature zoomed towards them, one of them saw falco and another went towards fox, Falco yelled, "Hey I ain't your buddy, go away." Slippy shouted, "Fox! look out behind you." "Fox and Falco, try a u turn!" Peppy shouted. Fpx, frustrated, sent a transmission to Arceus.

At that time, Arceus was just waking up and heard the transmission, which said, "Arceus, this is Fox, we need your help, there to creatures outsid the ship." Arceus groggly got up and stretched and answered, "Don't worry, I am coming." Arceus then rushed toward the ship's exit headed straight to the commotion that was going on. When he got there, he was suprised to see that two creatures were legendary pokemon, Reshiram and Zekrom. When the two pokemon saw Arceus, they stopped and went toward Arceus greeting him. Reshiram the white yang pokemon was the first to greet saying, "My dear Arceus, It is to good to see you, I was so worried.' she said in a motherly voice. Arceus replied, "Mother, it is great to see you."

Zekrom, the black yin pokemon, said, "It is great to see you, I have something important to tell you." Arceus agreed but to him that they will discuss it later. Arceus then explained to them about the situation he was in and agreed to come with him. Then they headed to the meeting room to call a meeting. Arceus then shouted, "All legendaries report to the meeting room immediately!"

Then all the legendaries gathered in the meeting suprised to see two more legendaty pokemon. Arceus said to them, "Everyone, I would like to introduce to all of you, Reshiram and Zekrom." Mew came and said, "Hiya, great to see a new friend." Mew flew around them in circles. Then the everybody else came to to greet them.

Then sulddenly, Arceus got antother transmission, in which said, "This Peppy, I have some great news to share with everyone." Arceus then ansuered, "Alright, I will bring it up in the moniter." Then a 20 foot flat screen was lowered and showed Peppu and an area of space in the background. "Peppy, what is this good news that you have?" Arceus asked. "Well, according to our map, we are at the outer solar system of Planet Hylia, and we plan to get there faster by going through hyperspace," Peppy answered. All the legendaries cheered after hearing this.

Then Reshiram and Zekrom said to Arceus, "If you would like to go faster, we will be glad, and we could get you there within a day or two." Then Arceus dismissed everyone and told them to make preparations for their arrival.

Later on near the evening Zekrom asked Arceus, "I would like to speak with you in privat in your room please." "Yes, of course." Both Arceus and Zekrom went to Arceus' room and began theire conversation. Zekrom began by saying, "Arceus, I want you to know that I have daughter that is currently at Planet Hylia and she is an Arceus as well." In a shocked tone Arceus replied, "What? but what does it have to do with me?" "Well, she will need a mate and I fear that she may be in danger so will you agree to take her as your mate?" Zekrom asked. "Yes, I will accept her as my mate," Arceus replied. Then after there conversation, Zekrom headed to the engine room to power the starship so it could reach its destination within a day.

Meanwhile, Shade was still in his room looking hurt, and felt guilty about his actions. But the silence was broken when he heard footsteps come closer until the door opened revealing Palkia, who was still furious with Shade, Then Palkia advanced toward Shade who was already cowering in fear. Palkia then told him in a voice filled with rage, "You might have everyone else here buying your... "transformation." So let me tell you something right now: you make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Arceus, my children, and the other legendaries, you won't have to worry about your life anymore, because I'll make sure your life ends, right then and there; permanently!" as Palkia raised her left arm which was glowing pink, aiming at his neck.

After that remark, Palkia stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut leaving Shade pondering over what Palkia said. Meanwhile, Arceus went to his room behing the meeting room and wrote more on his travel log which said:

_Day 10 Month 5_

_The last two days were exciting for all of us. Justice was finally dealt against Shade and my two children can truly rest in peace. It great to see my mother, Reshiram and her counterpart, Zekrom who told me about his daughter. I would what this Arceus is like and what her personality is. It seems that tommorrow we should finally arriv at Planet Hylia. Well, I should end this log now that we will be there._

_End Travel Log_

_

* * *

_

**End of Chapter**

**So what do you think? Can anyone guess what that quote Palkia used? Here is a hint: it is from Avatar the last Airbender. Another one is that Palkia's personality came from a certain water tribe girl.**

**Remember to read and review**

**I could also use some help, so pm me.**


	8. Chapter eight

**Author's Notes: Readers, this will be the final chapter of this fanfic but there will be another one coming up. It will be a paper mario novelization, but as a crossover with pokemon. So enjoy the conclusion**

**Chapter eight: Arrival at Planet Hylia, rescue of an Arceus, and the merging of two worlds**

Morning had finally arrived at the Alpha Star and all of the legendaries, including Arceus himself where awaiting news from the Star Fox team. As Arcues began to awaken, he heard an incoming transimission, which said, "Arceus this is Peppy, we have finally arrived our destination, so please look outside. Peppy out." "Alright, I coming outside right now." Arceus got up and rushed outside and was amazed at what he saw. The looming planet was indeed larger than their own planet, looked almost like it as well. "Wow, we finally made it, our new home." Arceus said in pure joy and was about to cry in sheer happiness.

Then the Star Fox team approached Arceus with Fox saying, "Well, this is where we part ways Arceus." Arceus replied in a thankful tone, "I want to thank you all for your help, I don't think we could have done it without you." and also said, "We are in your debt, and my our paths cross again some day." Fox then answered, "We were glad to help, and we hope you all have a happy life on this planet, so see you." With that, the star fox team left for the lylat system.

Meanwhile in the realm of Hyrule, Link, having just defeated Ganon once again, saving Hyrule from his malevolent darkness, is now on his way to Hyrule Castle to meet with Princess Zelda on the back of his beloved steed Epona.

Back at the Alpha Star, Arceus went in the meeting room and shouted, "All legendaries report to the meeting room for I have great news!" Afther that, all of the legendary pokemon swarmed in thr meeting room in front of Arceus to hear what there leader has to say. Rayquaza was the first to ask, "Arceus, what is this good news?" "Everyone, we are finaally at our destination, Planet Hylia." Hearing this, All the legendaries cheered and hollered with immense joy.

Link arrived at the Hyrule Castle, and meeting with Zelda in the throne room. As the two were talking, the local astronomer comes in with a panicked look on his face. "Your Majesty, forgive me for barging in like this, but there is something rather worrying that I want to show you on my telescope!". Zelda looked in the telespcope and gasped in shock, "What that, and meteor perhaps?" The astromenor replied, "Well, we better go outside and check it out."

When everyone's outside, they notice the Alpha Star closing in, but slowly. Inside the Alpha Star, Arceus told all the legendaries, "Now it is time for the ship to revert back into the Hall of Origin." Then Arceus glowed with a silver light, and the ship began to transform back into its original form as a majestic palace known at the Hall of Origin. After its transformation, a stairway began to descend from the palace to hyrule field.

The Hylians noticed the staircase appearing. "Where did this glowing staircase come from?", asked a guard curiously. "THis has never happened before, not even in a hundred years!", cried the astronomer. Link then volunteered to investigate what the staircase leads to...

Zelda warned Link, "Be careful." Link nodded in agreement and ascended the stairs until he reached the entrance. Link then knocked on the door saying, "Hello, who are you and are you there?" Then the door opened revealing a white equine being, who had a gray undersine, golden hooves and a golden cross wheel at his abdomen. Link then drew his sword to defend himself. However Arceus told link in a stern voice, "Sheath your weapon now hylian, for I am benavolent and does not wish to bring harm to anyone."

"Who are you?", asked Link, still expecting trouble from the legendary Pokemon. Arceus then spoke, "I am Arceus, the God of Pokemon and creator of the universe." Link asks, "Why did you come here?" Arceus replied, "I have come to this world for a new home, hope to live with all of you in peace."

Why is that? What has happened to your old home?", asked Link again.

"Well it is a long story but I will tell you." Arceus replied. Then Areus said, "Over five months ago, my homeworld was dying. A group of humans began killing many innocent people and pokemon." Then with Arceus' voice breaking as if he were about to cry, said. "Then most of my legendary pokemon family were killed, though I have the survivors with me."

"I am sorry to have heard of your plight, Arceus", sympathized the green-clad Hero of Time"Thank you for your kindness Link." Arceus replied and then said, "I have a favor to aslk of you." "What is it?" Link asked. "I am looking for a female Arceus who may be here in hyrule and I fear she may be in danger.

"We'll see what we can do for you and your kin", said Link. Then they boh descended down the stairs when Impa came to Link with a worried look. "Impa, what is wrong?" Link asked. "I have recently gone to the Shadow temple, and I have been hearing terrified cries for help and Arceus needs to see this." Impa approached Arceus and held out her hand showing a few clumps of gray fur.

"Hmm. It is of my species alright. No doubt that there is a female held prisoner at this Shadow Temple. We must rescue her!", proclaimed ArceusArceus then shouted towards the Hall of Origin, "Palkia, Mew, I need you assistance right now!" After that, a small kitten like pokemon followed by a much larger white and pink spatial dragon pokemon flew out and landed next to Arceus. Then Arceus explained to them the situation at hand. " Alright, get us to the Shadow temple, Link." Arceus commanded. "Alright." Link answered. Then Link played the Nocturne of Shadow and then they were insantly warped to the entrance to the temple at the Kakiariko graveyard.

"It is very dark in this place, I guess we now know why they named it the Shadow Temple...", said Palkia as she made the gems in her shoulder glow to make light for traversing the treacherous halls. The group slow traversed the deadly rooms which were filled with traps that could kill. It did not take long until they heard the cries for help getting louder. Arceus could not take it any longer and rushed towards the source of the noise until he came across a horrific sight.

The female Arceus was shackled and had numerous lacterations on most of her body which was soaked in blood and had several burns as well as a broken leg. "Whoever did this to you, shall PAY!", said Arceus to the female as he freed her from the shackles and then healing her injuries."Thank you for saving me." she said in a kind voce. "Don't worry I'll get you out of here." Arceus replied and said, "Mew, warp us out of here!" Mew answered, "Yes Arceus." Within an instant, they were warped outside the temlpe.

"So, mind if I show around the Hall of Origin, my dear?", asked Arceus to his new mate. "Of course my love." Arceus showed her, now named Star, around the Hall of Origin, starting with the meeting room, Arceus' room, the infirmery, and others.

Meanwhile...

We see Ganondorf in his throne, guarded by four Iron Knuckles. "Hmm...I sense a foreign power that has arrived on our world, may prove useful for a possible attempt to finally get the Triforce, destroy Link, and finally RULE OVER ALL! Find that power, and BRING IT TO ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!", cackled the dark lord malevolently as he sends out an army of his minions. Later that day, Hyrule field was eeriely quiet but at that time, Arceus and his mate Star were relaxing gazing at the stars, though above them Rayquaza was patrolling and keeping watch over the two lovers.

Hiding nearby are a group of moblins waiting to strike. "Alright, so what's the plan?", whispered one moblin. "We sneak in and catch them by surprise!", whispered another. Little did they know that Rayquaza has sensed their then noticed a group of moblins peparing to attack the two legendary pokemon. Rayquaza shoute, "Arceus! Star! look out behind you!" Rayquaza then fired a hyper beam at the unsuspecting moblins, killing them.

Link came to see what's going, only to find Arceus, Star, and a pile of fried moblin meat. "I see that some moblins tried to ruin your night out and you obliterated them", complimented Link, the Master Sword in hand in case any more baddies show up. Arceus said to Rayquaza, "Thanks for getting rid of those monsters." Rayquaza ensered, "your welcome."

"Don't think you've beaten all of us yet!", said a new voice, belonging to another moblin, as he and his gang show up. "Ganondorf has ordered has to aquire this new power that would help him get the Triforce!", said that same moblin. Link readied his sword saying, "Your not getting near Arceus, I won't let you." Arceus heard Link and saw one of the moblins and said, "You are foolish to stand up to a God, mortal."

"Sword of Evil's Bane or not, we will get that power for Lord Ganondorf! Just you see! GET THEM!", said the moblin as he and his corhorts charged forth. The group went inside ganon's tower ready to face the trials within. Link told everyone, "Keep your gaurd up!" A huge door then opens and in came an army of moblins of all kinds, lead by four ornate Dark Nuts. "Charge!", cried the lead Dark Nut.

Arceus and Star charged up orbs of light and shouted in unison, "Take this! Judgement!" which shower hundreds of meteor like projectiles which killed all of the enemies, not to mention damaging the room. After a perilous journey through the halls of the lair, they make it to Ganondorf's throne room. "Heh heh heh, I have been waiting for you four." Ganondorf smiled evily.

"You might as well forget it, evil one, you'll never get our power and that of the Triforce!", proclaimed Arceus bravely. Ganondorf said with a smirk, "I will have the Triforce and the divine power of Arceus!" Arceus answered, "You will have to fight us and I won't let you over my corpse." Thus the battle began, with Ganondorf firing a powerful blast of Dark Magic at our heroes![/QUOTE]

Arceus shouted, "incoming!" Sheik transformed back into Zelda and fired a light arrow at the incoming blast injuring ganondorf, allowing Link to deliver a few blows with the master sword/ Ganondorf got back up attacked some more. The pattern of attacks repreated five times until Link dealt the final blow.

But Ganondorf wasn't done yet, he then proceeds to transform in Ganon, ready for Round 2! As Ganondorf transformed into ganon. the whole tower started to collapse. Luckily, Arceus and Star carried Link and Zelda away to safety. Then they readied themselves for the final battle against Ganon. "Oh gracious Arceus, he looks terrifying", said Star, beholding Ganon's ugly form[/QUOTE]

"I know, so stay back, me and Link will hand this." "You shall pay for your interference, Hero of Time! You and Arceus, too! GRAAAAAAAR!", roared Ganon in a raging fury as he drew his weapons. Both Link and Arceus went into their fighting stances. First, Link shot a light arrow at Ganon to stun him, while Arceus reared up charging up a orb of golden light which shot upwards. As Arceus shouted, "Face the holy power of Judgement! Take this!" with hundreds of golden meteors rained down on Ganon.

Ganon attempted to block the orb, and started struggling until the orb broke through and dealt some serious damage to Ganon, leaving him open for one final blow from Link with the Blade of Evil's Bane! Zelda shouted to Link, "Hurry, now its your chance, I will try to hold him!" Link rushed towards the stunned Ganon and slashed at him with the master sword until he dealt the final blow.

"NO! !", screamed Ganon in his final throws of death as he disintegrated into a pile of ashes. Then after that, everyone sighed with relief. Zelda said to Linik and Arceus, "Thank you both for your help and now hyrule can finally know peace once again."

Everyone went to hyrule field to rest but Zelda came to Arceus and said, "Since is now peace, I think it is time for our world to merge with yours." "Alright, it is indeed time." Arceus shouted towards the heavens, "Star above and the goddesses of hyrule, I now commence the merging of my world, which will be reborn, and Planet Hylia!"

There was a bright light going on as the worlds are merged as one. But that did not stop there as the Distortion World began to connect itself with this new world. As the result of this merge, all of the legendaries that were killed were reboorn as with all of the pokemon and humans. However, Giratina II and Dialga could not be restored. The Regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Fiorre, Sinnoh, Almia, Oblivia, Orre, and finally Unova were also restored to their original state and positioned themselves in different parts of the world with Sinnoh being directly north of Hyrule.

"It is done! And all that were killed are now resurrected!", cried Arceus jubilantly as he then gets an affectionate kiss from Star.

After that Arceus told Zelda, "Well it looks like we did it, and do know if that egg that crashed hatched yet? And." Then Arceus went to the Hall of Origin to gather all of the legendaries for meeting. "All legendaries report to the Hall of Origin for a gathering,"

"Today is a day of triumph! We have successfully merged our worlds together, and all that massacred have been resurrected from the Distortion WOrld. Let us celebrate with a feast!", proclaimed Arceus proudly to his contemporariesAll the legendaries cheered and raced to the cafeteria to get ready eat. After everyone ate all the legendaries headed back to their original homes. Mewtwo and Mew headed back to Kanto, Ho Oh and the legendary beasts went back to Johto as well as Lugia. Groudon went to Death mountain while Devon went to Hoenn in Mt. Chimmey where her eggs will soon hatch due to being in contact with magma. Kyogre went to seafloor cavern in Hoenn while manahy and phione swam through the oceans. The legendary birds decided to travel around the world.

Rayquaza flew towards the ozone layer to patrol the planet, who could be seen on the planet's surface as a shooting star. Deoxys and Jirachi went back to Heonn as well as Latios and Latias. The lake guardians were finally back at their lakes, the lunar duo were also back at their homws as well as shaymin and heatran. Palkia headed back to her own dimison as well as Tempus, Dialga's younger brother. Giratina III went to the Distortion world."Arceus, my darling, our egg is hatching!", cried Star happily to her beloved. The egg began to crack and a few minutes later an Arceus burst forth from. Its body was cream colored with a gray underside with golden eyes and a silver cross wheel. It was a female which they named Alpha. aww

Everything was back to normal for Arceus and his new wife and child, well, almost normal, because of the two worlds merged together. All the innocent people and pokemon that were slaughtered by those ruthless criminal organizations were resurrected from the Distortion Zone and free to continue their normal lives.

* * *

End of story


End file.
